Everything Is Alright
by A Fine Frenzy
Summary: Edward left, but will he come back? Just a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A one-shot I wrote because it seems everything in my life is starting to be fixed ****. I do not own Twilight. A word of advice: just because something starts of bad, doesn't mean it will remain bad. The worst can't get any worse :D**

Why, why, why did he have to go.

I was in the very forest that Edward had decided to leave me in many weeks ago.

His golden eyes, his icy touch, his glorious breath. Everything about him seemed to be imprinted into my memory.

I wanted to cry, this land was empty for me.

As I walked towards the river that I found a week after he left, I crossed a fallen branch. I looked up towards the magnificent tree it had come from. It reminded me of Edward in that it seemed so elegant.

It had so many branches, just like Edward had so many parts to himself; to his life. I was just another branch. In fact, I was the fallen branch. I had disappeared from his life, and he had gone on; he had kept growing.

As I stood by the river, which wound through the forest in which Edward left me, I pondered when the simple things seemed to become so complicated.

I was so tired. Of this life, of this town, of these people. I didn't know what it was. I wanted someone with whom I could just lay my head on their shoulder and just cry.

Jacob, would be the obvious choice if it wasn't for his… growing attraction for me.

Angela was another great choice, if it weren't for the fact that she didn't know that, the Cullen's were vampires.

Alice was another excellent choice… if it weren't for the fact that she had disappeared with the rest of the Cullen family.

I stared at the endlessly rushing water, and I wanted to be part of that. To continue my life without caring for the seasons or people, to go on, around and around in circles.

But since when has life ever been that easy fro me? I was getting tired, and yet I had no one to rely on.

I did once, and I had received enough happiness to last a lifetime, an existence even. Then it was ripped away from me because I couldn't even open a present properly.

My birthday marked the beginning of my demise. How ironic.

I knew how much pain I was causing Renee and Charlie but I couldn't fake it. I could fake not caring, but being happy wasn't in my acting ability.

When Edward left, he took with him my reason for existence and now I didn't know what to do with myself.

I knew I could never love again, how could I when he had taken my heart with him?

There was a crack of twig behind me, the whisper of wind whooshed past me and I whirled around. Only to be faced with my very own night mare.

Victoria stood in front of me, her wild red hair was like a burning flame on the top of her head. I almost screamed in horror.

I did not say a word, she did not say a word. We both knew what was to happen next, it was inevitable.

I didn't know whether I was happy or sad, the pain was ending for me… but it was just starting for everyone I knew.

I thought back to Edward. His messy bronze hair, his crooked smile, his sweet scent. Everything about him was so perfect. I felt sad, because I knew I would never get to see Edward again.

I opened my eyes to Victoria… and opened my eyes to the Cullen clan. And there was Edward.

My heart stopped, then it spluttered. I had gone crazy, it was official. I looked around Victoria, she wasn't there. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Instead, I stood there dumbfounded, like a fool. I locked eyes with Edward… and I could not look away. His eyes were a beautiful dark butterscotch colour that just drew me in.

I don't know how, but I ended up a foot away from him. I wished he would close the gap, and take me in his arms.

But real life didn't work like that, this wasn't a movie. Sometimes I wished it was, but at times like this, when I'm surrounded by people I love and care about I couldn't care less.

I knew I couldn't forgive Edward instantaneously but I could forgive him. All I needed was a bit of time.

**That was short and sweet, no? Not my best piece of writing but I needed to get my emotions out. The beginning of this chapter took a lot of hints from the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Does anyone know how to say that band name? Because I sure as hell don't. Sorry about the shortness and the crappy editing but I did this in 20 minutes because I'm supposed to be sick and I can't be caught on my laptop**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am putting myself on a kinda hiatus thing. I will update, just not on my stories. Expect little depressing one-shots… I guess I was right; commitment is totally not my thing.

I am very sorry for this; I didn't think it'd happen. In life it's important to choose the battles that are important. The battles that you _know _you can see out. This _isn't_ one of those battles. My parents aren't a battle that I can ever win. I am sorry.

Can I just add (I'm writing this after finishing this little note) that this sounds like some old, weird lady from the 19th century is writing this? It sounds really off as well…

All my life I've been writing without purpose, and I've been perfectly happy, when I started writing for FF I wrote with purpose yet I still enjoyed as much as I did before. So is their much point to writing on Fan Fiction?

Plus, when exams come around there are problems. When the teachers start handing out the assignments there are problems. Not to mention the homework. Don't get me started off on the homework.

I know I'm just making excuses, but isn't better for there to be a reason rather than their just being a small note saying that I can't continue?

I promise to update a bit, I cannot stay away from my writing as it is with any artist and their art. Plus, every teenager lives to go against their parent's wishes, don't they? There will be tiny little one-shots and maybe the ending to The Awkward Life… Unfortunately I highly doubt the ending will be in any way funny. I'm sure many of you know that by now.

I'm happy for you to copy my plots (in your own words of course) just please don't copy my feelings… that is my only desire. In fact, if you wish to (for some reason) 'adopt' any of my stories then just shoot off a quick e-mail and be happy to help… you do whatever you have to do for something like that.

I am unbelievably sorry.

A Fine Frenzy.


End file.
